Being So Lonely
by ImpNo1
Summary: She moves back in, bit by bit. - Clois


Being So Lonely

--

**Disclaimer:** Noooooooooope.

**Rating:** T

**Note:** *slams head on desk* Okay, so I really have no idea what's going to happen in Doomsday. Therefore, instead of trying to write something that has to do with it, and thus giving myself a headache, I wrote this. One-shot, set somewhere in Speculative Season Nine Land. Kind of short.

**Dedication:** For Angela.

**Genres:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Pairings:** Clark/Lois

--

"_Twist these strings of fate, there is no clean slate, so I'm carting away, all of myself, in this metal crate…"_

_-Regina Spektor, _Dog and Pony

--

**-1**

**--**

She moves back in, bit by bit.

It's so gradual that he doesn't even notice at first. He finds little bits of her things here and there sometimes, but that's to be expected, since she's been spending more time at his place lately.

And then one night he reaches for his toothbrush and finds hers instead. He stares dumbly at it for a moment, then grabs it and marches downstairs.

The owner of said toothbrush is sitting on his couch, in one of his plaid shirts and a pair of his shorts, watching his television, and eating from a tub of double fudge ice cream. It takes her a moment to notice his present, and when she does she smiles and says,

"Hey, Smallville… hey, is that my toothbrush?"

Clark tosses it gently to her.

"You're moving in," he says simply.

Lois looks relatively uninterested

"Am I?" she asks, her attention returning to the television.

"Apparently," he responds.

Lois scoops some more ice cream from the bottom of the container.

"Huh."

--

**-****2**

**--**

Officially, she moves into his parents' old bedroom. It needed to be fixed up a little anyway, and when she moves her things in, it starts looking a little less empty and a little more _right. _

He really doesn't mind her company. He meant what he said such a long time ago. The old farm house gets lonely, and it's way too quiet, and having Lois around is just the opposite.

Shelby, of course, is delighted.

Clark, on the whole, thinks it's a pretty good decision.

--

**-3 **

--

They're watching some old movie one night, cartons of empty Chinese take-out on the coffee table, and Lois has her head resting on his shoulder, her body turned slight in towards him.

The statement slips out by accident, before he even realizes what he's saying.

"So I've noticed you haven't been dating anyone. What ever happened to that airplane guy you went out with after you came back from Mexico?"

Lois blinks, not expecting the question, and turns her head to look at him.

"I just… haven't… You know, it's really not any of your business."

Clark shrugs.

"Fair enough," he agrees.

Lois stares at him for a few seconds, then settles her head back against his shoulder.

When he's sure that she's drifting off, and therefore too tired to care to move away, he moves his shoulder back, and wraps his arm around her, so that her head comes to rest on his chest.

--

**-4**

--

She goes on a date with some guy she met the next week, maybe just to prove Clark wrong.

All he knows is that it drives him crazy. He paces around the kitchen, and waits for her to get home, trying to convince himself that he is in no way jealous. She gets home sooner than he expected, and when he sees her, he tries out nonchalance.

"So… how'd it go?" he asks.

Lois just shoots him a withering look, and tosses her purse onto the kitchen counter.

"Did I do something?" Clark inquires, turning to face her glare.

Lois puts her hands on her hips and narrows her eyes.

"This is all your fault," she states angrily.

Clark frowns.

"You're going to have to be more specific," he says decidedly.

Lois stomps over to him, so that their faces are almost touching, and says:

"I hate you."

Then she grabs his face and kisses him.

--

**-5**

--

They end up lying facing each other on his couch.

He twirls a lock of her hair between his fingers, and stares love-struck into her eyes.

Lois leans in and kisses him again, slow and tender, and he's surprised by happy she looks when she pulls away. She reaches out to graze the side of his face with her knuckles, and murmurs,

"Hi."

Clark smiles, and raises a hand to cup her cheek, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

"So I'm assuming the date was a dud then?" he says teasingly.

Lois laughs.


End file.
